


One Bed

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [379]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: I had to write the oldest trope in the book at some point...





	

They fall asleep on opposite sides of the bed. Their relationship is still new, still hesitant and unsure and the last thing either of them wants to do is bridge the delicate gap between them and accidentally break something.

They wouldn’t be in the same bed at all if this hadn’t been the only motel they’d seen if fifty miles. With only one room left and the other option being sleeping in the car, they’d taken in, only one bed and all.

It’s actually a pretty decent size, so there’s room for both. They stutter and blush a bit but ultimately get into the bed, fluff up their pillows, and stick to their respective sides. Benny sleeps on his stomach, Sam curled in on himself on his left side.

Sam’s surprised by how quickly he manages to fall asleep. He’s never been great at getting to sleep anyway, but having an unfamiliar body in bed with him should keep him from sleeping. It should, but it doesn’t. Sam falls into an easy, deep sleep and doesn’t wake until sunlight breaks the cheap motel curtains.

He realizes abruptly that he’s no longer on his side of the bed, isolated with careful distance between himself and Benny. No. They’re both in the middle, Sam’s head on Benny’s chest, one arm and one leg thrown over him. Benny has an arm wrapped around Sam. It takes Sam a moment to realize Benny is stroking Sam’s spine, which must mean he’s awake.

Sam looks up at him, and Benny looks down. “Morning,” Benny says carefully.

“Morning,” Sam replies, looking into Benny’s eyes, trying to judge how he feels about this. But he doesn’t seem to mind. Far from it, if the hand on Sam’s spine that hasn’t stopped stroking is any indication.

Sam smiles softly and lets himself relax, laying his head back on Benny’s chest. “Maybe…we can wake up this way, more often,” Sm hesitantly suggests.

Sam isn’t looking, but he can practically sense Benny’s smile. “Think that would be great, Sugar,” he says, leaning down to kiss the top of Sam’s head.

They have a ways to go to get back to Kansas, hours and hours of driving in front of them, but they don’t get out of bed for another few hours, perfectly content to stay exactly as they are.


End file.
